Classroom Escapades
by shysunlight
Summary: Harry, Draco, and a classroom. A little insight about the complications of lust and love.


A/N: Hey everyone, finally had the time to post this. I wrote it during math class last year, so obviously you can see how much I love math xD. Anyway, hope you enjoy, I absolutely love Harry/Draco pairings, they make me melt *sigh* Leave me some reviews and let me know if I should continue it. And if I do, it might be a tad slow coming because I'm extremely busy and hardly have time for everything already, so sorry in advance! And if male pairings bother you, I suggest reading something else.

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own anything relating to the Harry Potter world, that would be the lucky woman JKR. And if I did, there would certainly be more boy loving ;)

The resounding squeal of desks screeching across the floor went unnoticed by the pair that was abusing them. Their desperateness was obvious, in the frenzied bruising kisses, in the hands roaming wildly, buried in locks of hair, in the suppressed moans that escaped their parted lips. The brunette supported himself against the cool wooden desktop as he allowed his blonde counterpart to exploit him with quick skill and delicious fingers that sizzled against his burning skin. He tilted his head, exposing his neck to the predatory blonde. He eagerly took the offer, his honeyed lips nipping at the delicate flesh. He pulled away from his canvas, smiling wickedly, his fingers fiddling with the collar of the brunette's t-shirt, revelling in satisfaction as he watched his victim squirm uncomfortably under his slender fingers. Sure enough, the green-eyed boy desperately attempted to capture his lips, craning his neck forward determinedly.

"Malfoy," the brunette whined, voice thick and heavily laced with arousal. The blonde grinned wider as he kept just enough distance between them to tantalize him, his mouth mere inches from Harry's trembling lips, but his lust-glazed eyes soon opened in shock as he was maneuvered out of his position of dominance and slammed into the wall of lockers. Harry crushed his lips to Draco's, his hand snaking down his slightly muscled chest, trailing dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans. The blonde shivered involuntarily, straining to conceal how much the idea of those velvet hands affected him. It did not pass unnoticed, however, as Harry smirked and played suggestively with his belt buckle, slowly lowering his cupid-bowed lips to his jawline. Draco shuddered and decided that he would not allow him to continue his ministrations when he was experiencing such a moment of weakness, and he roughly reclaimed his position, anger flashing briefly in his molten gray eyes.

"I lead, no questions asked," he growled seductively, ragged breath tickling Harry's ear before he tugged away the fabric separating his mouth from his golden collarbone. He suckled on the thin membrane, enough to leave a bruising mark on the otherwise unmarred skin, and surprised the brunette by alternating between gentle butterfly kisses and shockingly arousing bites that left him quivering. Harry allowed a moan to slip through his lips, bright green eyes closed in pure ecstasy. How lucky he was to have this beautiful boy working such pleasurable magic on him, when before they could only steal a moment or two between classes, never enough to make him feel like this, so alive and raw and electrified. He had never known, never known that he could possibly love a boy, but he did love this boy, and suddenly any thoughts that were swirling around in his mind ceased to exist as a warm, fluid tongue traced the shell of his ear, nibbled on the lobe and, painfully slow, began to work its way back to the heated flesh of his neck. The hair held captive by Harry's needy hands was pulled harder as Draco expertly discarded of his shirt, brandishing his torso of bronzed skin, and that delectable mouth began its ravishing once more, trailing along hardened abdominal muscles, laughing as they pulled and coiled under his touch. Harry's arm lifted the corner of Draco's shirt and together they quickly slipped it off Draco's lean form, relief filling their bones when flushed flesh met hot skin. Harry's wandering fingers wound their way along Draco's shoulders and when they reached the top of the silver scar that zigzagged down his otherwise perfect chest, a slight wince crossed his face. With the gentlest of fingers, he traced the jagged mark from top to bottom, regret reflecting in his eyes.

"It's alright," Draco whispered, offering a half smile. Harry sighed but Draco returned his mouth to his skin, dipping his tongue in Harry's naval and watching as a shudder rolled hotly through his limbs.

"Please," Harry begged in near hysterics through red and swollen lips. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, lowering his mouth until it resided just above the beginning of Harry's jeans. It was a rare occasion when Draco would offer his talented mouth to Harry, and he quite enjoyed the primal want that resonated in Harry's voice.

"What exactly do you want, Potter?" he teased, his question a murmur against the softness of Harry's stomach. Harry clenched his jaw tightly, eyebrows wrinkling in deep concentration. He was determined not to lose control, to admit defeat to this devilish artist who painted him with his silky strokes.

"Malfoy, please," Harry repeated, desire enveloping him and sending fire surging through his veins. Draco shifted, so his teeth clenched the button of his jeans. Harry stiffened.

"Am I getting closer?" Draco said as his wide eyes stared with feigned naivety up at the brunette. Harry bit his lip and nodded slightly, his nerves careening wildly to even the slightest touch. The blonde tyrant then unhooked the button, and inch by inch, he unzipped the zipper, slowly, so slowly, and Harry couldn't stop himself from thrusting forward, urging him on, his head spinning with this incessant craving for more of that deadly tongue. Draco wetted his lips as he stared at the sight in front of him. It pleasured him to see Harry in such delirium, to see how he could make him writhe and moan his name, a sweet kind of gluttony spilling from his lips. He slipped a finger inside the elastic of Harry's boxers but continued no further, teasing him with excruciating movements and cruel objections.

"Malfoy," Harry growled hoarsely, and with that threat, Draco ventured further until he reached his prize, smirking deliciously when he saw the reflection of raw lust in Harry's eyes, no longer a speckled green, but a raging sea of beautiful destruction. Harry shimmied out of his boxers to give Draco full reign, tossing them carelessly to the floor, pleasure overriding his mind until he couldn't think a single logical thought. Draco chuckled as he ran his fingers up and down Harry's length, each sporadic touch making Harry groan.

"Ready?" Draco breathed, a wanton smile curling his lips.

"Yes," Harry panted in irritation, his squirming body betraying him. Draco then moved his head, always in such slow movements, and lowered his lips until they were wrapped around Harry, and a gasp escaped Harry's mouth. Carding his fingers more tightly through Draco's hair once more, he allowed his luscious mouth to consume him, and his pleasure was so much that stars began spinning in his vision, and he thought he would surely die from the pressure that was building just south of his abdomen and from the unbelievably wonderful feeling of that mouth. Draco could feel Harry's suspense, could hear it relayed in his moans and throaty outcries of his name. He knew Harry was close, so close, and he intensified the workings of his mouth, rewarded with increased shouting and cursing. Suddenly, he released Harry from his mouth and looked up at him through sooty lashes, lips raw and deliciously red.

"Come for me, Harry," he said, voice silken and so filled with lust. And Harry's world exploded, bright light singing in front of his eyes, and he must be in heaven because never had he felt like this, invincible, not even with Ginny, who could never compare to Draco, the devastatingly beautiful boy who now was once again face to face with the young saviour. Breathing hard, Harry fluttered his eyes open and met the unreadable expression resting on Draco's delicate features.

"Why did you say it?" Draco finally blurted, words tumbling from his mouth at lightning speed. Harry crinkled his eyebrows.

"Say what?" he said in between the gasps of air he was sucking into his lungs. Draco rubbed a hand over his face.

"You know what, Potter." Exasperation soured his tone. Harry shrugged. Draco sighed and averted his eyes to the ground. "That you...that you loved me." His words were sharp and he suddenly snapped his eyes back to Harry's, a fierce anger swallowing the lust. Harry opened his mouth, but the words to explain himself, once sitting on the tip of his tongue, were lost.

" I thought we had an agreement, Potter. I'm not your fucking boyfriend, and if you want love, stay with the Weaselette. We all know she'll always be gaga for you," Draco scowled, yanking his shirt back over his head. "Be her Golden Boy, be the world's perfect, straight Boy-Who-Lived. Grow up and create another pigsty of Weasels and Weaselettes, for all I care. I honestly don't give a shit what you do." But Harry could see a sliver of doubt edging across his face, partially dissolving the practiced Malfoy Mask.

"Don't talk about her like that," he growled, "and you know that I'm ending things with her." Mussing his hair back to perfection, Draco slung his bag over his shoulder, eyebrows still pulled together in a frown.

"Good," he said simply, turning to stalk down the corridors like a Malfoy should. Calloused fingers, however, reached out and gripped his wrist.

"Malfoy wait. Come here," Harry insisted, tugging the stubborn blonde toward him. Raising his eyebrows in expectation, Draco gave in, reclaiming his hand and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I really am sorry, Malfoy. It just sort of slipped out, I guess, I don't even remember it." Harry ignored the contradicting rhythm of his heart and searched Draco's eyes for some sort of resolution. Clenching his jaw tightly, Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then why the fuck do I feel like this?" Draco demanded, clearly wrestling with confusion. Harry cocked his head.

"Like what?"

"Like-nothing. I'll see you around, Potter," he muttered, melting into the dark lit corridor. A few seconds passed, no more than five heartbeats, and a small smile wound its way across Harry's face.

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
